Embers
by Shadow Silvertongue
Summary: Sequel to Spark. Bella has finally had enough of Edward and his controlling, manipulative ways. With Emmett, Rosalie and Alice's help, Bella has packed her things and moved away from her home in Seattle all the way to Wyoming. There she meets Peter and Charlotte and the lovely God of War. Let's just hope Edward doesn't get in the way of Jasper and Bella's future together. Rated T.


_**Embers**_

 **Disclaimer: I am not S.M. nor do I own the Saga. I only own this plot line and any unfamiliar characters (OC's).**

 **A/N: Yes, that's right my lovely readers...I have started a sequel to Sparks! I actually started it ages ago but I wanted to get a couple of chapters written before I posted however I lost my muse, my steam and ended up with writer's block. I've only got chapters 1 & 2...chapter 2 won't be posted for a while yet...at least not until I've written chapter 3. Enjoy!**

 **Song: The Right Attitude by HOGNI**

(^-^)

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **In which Bella leaves Edward**_

 _16 April 2006_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe I have a diary now. Oh well, I need it anyway. Now, on towards my written memories and thoughts; I know I'll need them someday._

 _Every night I dream of the golden eyed, blond haired vampire I saw at the subway station that fateful day. I'm glad Edward is unable to read my mind; he'd be disappointed to find that I am thinking of a relative stranger rather than him. The vampire I thought I fell in love with doesn't exist. I was young, a little naïve in my thinking of relationships and had subconsciously put Edward up on a pedestal. When he left he ripped a hole in my heart, for months I became depressed until I was shocked back into reality by Angela. She was a good friend while I lived in Forks, it was such a shame we had to part ways only for her to disappear from her room one night. It was then that I realised my relationship with Edward was unhealthy. He was and still is controlling and manipulative; as such I had ended up blindly stumbling into an emotionally and mentally abusive relationship. I still don't know what made me come back to him, but I did however this time I was fully aware of what I was getting myself into and made sure I could stand up for myself and my opinions. He'd disappeared for two years before coming back and in that time I made sure to toughen myself up and become more assertive. I learnt Taekwondo, Tai Chi and meditation which helped tame my clumsy nature; I learnt how to shoot a weapon, to dance, to apply make-up. I took fashion classes and a mechanics class so I could repair my truck. I got a full time job at a busy café in Seattle and saved up to eventually replace my truck's engine with some help as well as learning to ride a motorbike and upgrading my licence. I then went and jumped off a cliff into the ocean to get Alice's attention as I couldn't contact them via email or phone. When she showed up at the door of my apartment with Rosalie I was surprised. After being told off for jumping off a cliff we talked about what I'd been up to recently and ended up showing Rosalie my fixed up truck when I'd told her I'd taken mechanics classes. Alice had been horrified but I managed to appease her by showing her my new wardrobe which, while not up to her designer standards, was much better than it was before. A month after their visit Edward showed up with all his apologies and asking if we could continue our relationship. I agreed and I don't know why. I did enjoy calling Rosalie though and asking her to come round. I then asked her if I could borrow her hand for a moment which received a raised eyebrow however she acquiesced. I then used her hand to slap Edward repeatedly before letting her have her hand back and smiling at her. It was an entirely too amusing situation since Edward ran off leaving Rose and I to talk for a bit before going down to the garage to do a bit of tuning on my truck._

 _Oh, dear. I can hear Edward shouting at someone downstairs. I need to go. I can't let him find my new diary. I'll write again soon,_

 _Bella x_

With a sigh Bella put away her journal and stood, making her way out the door to the stairs so she could listen better at what was going on downstairs. Sitting at the top of the stairs Bella listened carefully.

" _But Edward…"_

" _No, Alice. I will not allow it. Bella will remain with me; she will not be changed and she will go to the university and classes I choose for her. Your visions have been wrong before, this is no different."_ Listening to the conversation, she felt herself growing angry. Edward has always tried to control her and now is no different. She knew their relationship was coming to an end but she didn't expect it to be so soon. Quietly she stood and headed towards Rosalie's room where she knew Rose and Emmett were having some down time. Bella tapped on the door and whispered her name. As expected, she opened the door standing in her dressing gown.

"It's time, Rose." Bella said. She nodded and let her into the room before zipping off to her ensuite with Emmett to change. They're both back within minutes and they follow Bella down to the living room where Edward and Alice are still arguing. She turned and nodded at Rose. Rose stalked over to Edward and spun him around before smacking him across the room. Alice looked at Bella and smiled. She knew Alice knew this was going to happen.

"Edward. I'm leaving. We're over. Don't come after me or I will have Rose and Emmett dismember you and, only for the sake of Carlisle, bury you deep in the Sahara Desert instead of burning you. You don't control me, I'm my own person and I make the decisions on what's best for me; not you. I hope I never see you again." She said coldly and calmly. She's definitely not the sweet, innocent Bella Swan that he used to know. She'd grown up and matured since he left her the first time. Now it was her turn to leave him; she wasn't going to put up with his shit any longer. It was time she continued to make a stand and be her own person.

"May I help you pack Bella?" Alice asked with a small but happy smile. Edward looked on, glaring furiously as Emmett and Rose held him down. Bella smiled at her.

"Of course you can Alice. I don't have much stuff here though but you can help me pack what I do have. Most of it is at my apartment which will also need packing up." She replied. Alice beamed at her and hooked her arm around hers; before they turn for the stairs she looks at Edward and says, "I did warn you Edward."

With Alice's help Bella was all packed in ten minutes. While Emmett and Rose continued to deal with Mr Know-It-All, Alice drove her to her apartment complex and helped Bella pack up all her stuff and put it into the bed of her truck; the beautiful beast she hadn't been able to drive in weeks because Edward didn't want her going anywhere by herself. Bella'd been chauffeured around by the others, but mostly the Know-It-All himself and he'd hidden all the keys to the other vehicles. With a sigh Bella sat down on the steps of the complex and wondered where she'd go now. She'd had such a comfortable life here in Seattle. Bella looked up as Alice sits next to me.

"Wyoming. Go to Wyoming. I saw this happening and had Jenks buy a place there that none of the others know about. You can start fresh there. Look out for a couple named Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They may not be vegetarians but they'll be able to lend you a hand if you need it." She said with a sigh.

"You're remembering him aren't you, Alice; your ex-husband?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes. I loved him but we weren't mates. We're destined for others. He'll be around Peter and Charlotte too sometimes so be careful." She replied. Bella remembered telling Alice about the man at the subway station when they'd returned to Forks after hers and Edward's weekend trip to New York. She'd told her who he was and that they'd split ten years ago before I'd even come into the picture.

"I know Alice. I'll keep an eye out." Bella replied giving her a hug. She quickly pulled a cover over the boxes of stuff before climbing into the cab of her truck.

"We'll have your motorbike and furniture moved to the new house in Wyoming. It should be there by the time you arrive in a few days. Have a good trip and stay safe, Bella." Alice said as I started up the engine.

"I will Alice and thank you. I know you'll have someone close by if I need you." Bella replied.

"Of course we will and you're most welcome. You're like a sister to me and you always will be no matter what happens. Goodbye Bella." She said smiling.

"Goodbye Alice." Bella replied as she backed out of the parking space and drove off. It felt good to finally be free of Edward and now she could start her new life away from him and his controlling, manipulative tendencies.


End file.
